We will continue to support and expand the Indiana University-Moi University Academic Research Ethics Partnership (IU-Moi AREP), an innovative bioethics training program co- located in Eldoret, Kenya and Indianapolis that builds on a longstanding partnership in East Africa between these two universities. We are seeking to renew our existing program in order to provide ongoing support for current and future master's students enrolled in the Moi University MSc in International Health Ethics Research program, and the IUPUI MA in Philosophy (International Research Ethics Concentration) program; continue to offer on an annual basis rotating between Kenya and Indianapolis the Teaching Skills in International Research Ethics (TaSkR) workshop for Moi and Indiana University faculty and students while opening it to other researchers, institutions and organizations in East Africa; and develop topic-based short- courses to make more training opportunities available to more faculty and students. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our long term plan is to build comprehensive, interdisciplinary research ethics capacity in East Africa that is responsive to the needs of faculty, students, investigators, ethics review committees and others. To work towards this goal we are seeking to extend our current Indiana University-Moi University Academic Research Ethics Partnership by supporting students enrolled in the Moi University MSc in International Health Research Ethics, and the IUPUI MA in Philosophy (International Research Ethics Concentration); to open our annual Teaching Skills in International Research Ethics to other researchers, institutions and organizations in East Africa; and develop topic-based short-courses in research ethics.